prick with the Black Mercedes
by belle6
Summary: R/T -*Future fic* rory 23 has never met tristan 25- but what happes when he comes back to new york
1. don't sleep with her and don't screw up

Okay well here is my first chapter I hope you like it.  
23-year-old Rory Gilmore was pulling out her silver BMW from the parking lot while trying to read the latest article in the paper and drink her coffee at the same time. This was until her car jolted and her coffee went all over her and a loud bang was heard.  
  
*Damn* 'this is just what I need this morning' she thought cursing  
  
As I came out of the car I saw a very handsome man getting out the newest most expensive model of Mercedes-the subject of the crash. 'Whoa he's hot' He was dressed in an impeccable business suit. Wearing a not so happy scowl upon his face.  
  
"You idiot" the man yelled pointing to the huge dent and scratch in the black door of his shiny car. "Don't you think it would be wise to look before you backed out?" Not really taking any notice of her but rather paying attention to the newly damaged car  
  
"Sorry I was in a rush and I just wasn't....."  
  
But the impatient man just put his hand up to stop her  
  
"Just give me your insurance details, I have places to be."  
  
"Jeese okay sorry" I said reaching into the car to retrieve my licence. The man looked oddly familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.  
  
After the insurance forms etc were swapped the man got into his car without a word and sped off.  
  
"Prick" I said under my breath. Great this is all I need late for work, crashed into some ass holes car and now I have coffee all over my shirt. I inaudibly groaned. This day is so not looking up.  
As I reached the Fancy Building of Du grey incorporations I went through the glass doors and into the elevator.  
  
As I reached my floor I rushed into the sleek reception picking up my mail and saying hello to numerous people I passed. Walking down the marble floored hall to my large office my friend and assistant Michelle caught up to me.  
  
"So" she said  
  
"So what" I knew where this was leading  
  
"The date"  
  
"Date?" I tried to sound like I didn't remember. Ha. How could I not? Michelle set me up with some blind date- her argument was I was working to hard. Well never again. I got to the restaurant to find some 30+ plus guy who would not shut up about himself either that or his ex-girlfriend. *Major put off* then proceeded to tell me how much he doesn't like models and that they are air heads and all they are good for is sex, and wanted to know how I can have a full time profession if I'm some brainless model as well. He then told me he left his wallet behind - leaving me to pay the bill while he chatted up some blonde bimbo  
  
"Ah don't ask," I groaned  
  
"That bad huh"   
  
I just gave her a withering stare. That always shut people up.  
  
"What happened to your shirt"?  
  
Looking down at my coffee stained shirt I replied  
  
"Very long story, can you call Saks for me get them to deliver a white business shirt ASAP. Any messages and what's today's agenda" going into full business mode. But before Michelle could answer me another 2 friends and business colleagues came running up.  
  
"Oh my god" Rachel squealed  
  
"What?" we both said in unison  
  
"Tristans back" Louise screamed  
  
"Oh and he's badder then ever" Rachel said seductively  
  
"The prodigal son 'King' Tristan Du grey" said Michelle  
  
"Oh yeah and he's hotter then ever if that's possible" they said braking into fits of giggles  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know he was coming back so soon" Michelle said agape " surely someone would had said something"  
  
They turned to me while I just gave them a confused look "who?"  
  
" Oh you weren't here. But just before you came here Tristan - Mr Du greys son was boss of the New York head quarters"  
  
Ah that's write " Oh crap that's right god I cant believe I forgot its Williams last official day, oh I feel so guilty how could I forget"  
  
" Well maybe if you slowed down and stop working so hard you would have remembered" Michelle said amused  
  
I get gave her one last glare and walked towards my office yelling over my shoulder to call Saks.  
I had been at my desk for the past 4 hours straight with refills of coffee brought to me continuously. I hadn't had a good day so far I had dealt with numerous snobs which I hate, and had the caterers cancel on me for a Williams surprise going away party next week. And to add to it I had to fly to Paris tomorrow with the new 'boss' Tristan. I was supposed to meat him sometime today but have had no time.  
  
Suddenly there was a buzz of the intercom " miss Gilmore Mr Du grey is here to see you" Denise my secretary said  
  
"Send him in thanks Denise"  
  
I was in the middle of speaking to and obnoxious French travel agent trying to arrange bookings for tomorrow " know I want a concord out not a plane a Concorde" I said in perfect French. God I hate this part of my jog, I never realised how rude people were until I worked in PR. When I finally hang up the phone William was already in my office.  
  
I hadn't looked up yet but started speaking "what can I do for you William"  
  
He chuckled " yes hello to you to Rory and how are you"  
  
I tried to not smile at this. And instead went into one of my famous rants " well lets see I almost got hit by a car this morning ran into some assholes car. Who was extremely rude spilt coffee down my shirt. Been abused my numerous people over the phone and just spoke to and obnoxious French woman who thought it would be fun to stuff me around."  
I said over brightly " and you?" I said finally looking up from my work. But to my surprise there was not only William but also a younger version of him staring back at me with an amused smirk etched on his handsome face. *Oh my god, that prick, he's the one I ran into!!! *   
  
But before I could think anymore William was introducing me to his son  
  
"Loralei Gilmore Please meet my Son Tristan James Du Grey whom is taking back his place as head of New York "  
  
His smirk turned into a smile of recognition as we shook hands  
  
"The prick with the black Mercedes" I said with a frown  
  
" The bitch with the silver BMW" he smirked  
  
William just stood amused looking on realisation setting in.  
  
" Well if you'll excuse me William I have to get to a luncheon," I said with a warm smile. Then turning to Tristan with a scowl " pleasure to meet you Mr.."  
  
But he cut in "please just Tristan"  
  
"Okay pleasure to meet you tristan." I said with a sarcastic smile as I slipped out of my office 'the guy just seemed so arrogant'  
  
"Don't forget our trip tomorrow sweet pea," he yelled with a smirk  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world cup cake" I smirked back at him just as sarcastically   
As I left Tristan turned to his father taking a sip out of his Evian bottle smirking  
  
"Oh yeah we're gonna get along just fine"   
  
" I mean what I said before Tristan. She's the best public relations exec we've ever had and that says a lot - so don't sleep with her and don't screw up. You're actually very alike. And she has a brilliant sense of humour." Mr du grey said sternly  
  
"Yeah Sir" giving his father a mock salute, bowing and strutting off.  
Okay guys what do you think- good / bad - please review and give me any ideas if you want!  
Thanks for reading!!! 


	2. chandelier is brilliant

PLEASE READ  
  
SORRY I have actually given up on writing this fan fiction. But if anyone would like to continue I would love it if you do. And if you are a trory fan you should read CHANDELIER written by darasun it is the most beautiful fanfic I have ever read. It is so sad, but at the same time absolutely breathtaking. No words can describe it, and darasun if your reading this, I hope you write another one like it you truly have a wonderful talent. 


End file.
